Sequel to Sleepless
by Pythoness
Summary: Just a simple sequel. =^.^= This is for all the Asmi lovers out there.


Disclaimer: I don't own MKR, which is a pity, cause I really like it. But, regardless to what I would like, I do not own these characters, CLAMP does. Please don't sue me, I barely have enough money to sustain my obsessions as is.  
  
Authers Notes: Hmm, I wrote this a looooong time ago and I haven't read over it yet, I just felt like posting it as I cannot seem to find many Umi x Ascot stories in this world. Anyways, the tense is probably a bit weird, it's not the tense I normally write in, nor the POV, but whatever, it works. It's old, it's a tad long, as well as a bit pointless. Whatever. =^.^= Reviews are very very nice things you know. ^.~ Also, this story is nameless... anyone have any ideas?  
  
Author's Note #2: Ok, this is a sequel to my still unnamed story.. and this one is unnamed too... uh boy.. Anyways, any -more- ideas??  
  
  
The sunlight streams in through the open window, flooding my eyelids with light. My eyes flutter open silently. I am now laying facing the other direction than when I fell asleep.  
  
I fell asleep? Even with being alone? No, I wasn't alone. All the occurrences of last night flood back into my memory. Ascot had stayed with me until I fell asleep. He would have been long gone by now. Just a glance out the window told me it was well past noon.  
  
I sigh, staring at the wall in front of me. I almost wish I hadn't fallen asleep so that he might have stayed longer. But then he would have left if I couldn't fall asleep. He wouldn't waste his time if he couldn't help me.   
  
And what about tonight when I want to sleep? He's not going to want to help me again. That would be too much to ask of my dear friend.  
  
I shift slightly, feeling my nightgown tug around my waist. It must have lifted as I turned throughout the night. But the blanket around me covered my underwear. Not that there is anyone to see. It's my bedroom. I have all the privacy I want, especially now that Fuu and Hikaru no longer stayed with me.  
  
I sigh, my mind wandering back to Ascot. Tears sting at my eyes. But why? I have no reason to cry. I suppose I just miss him.  
  
Last night had to be the most sensational feeling in the world. Now I understand why Fuu and Hikaru left me to go sleep with Ferio and Lantis. Just the feeling of having strong, masculine arms around you as you fall asleep is most appealing. I only wish I had that luxury every night as Hikaru and Fuu do.  
  
I sigh again. The loneliness of the room has once again settled around everything. The room almost takes on a musky stench in it's own way, torturing me even more. And what's worse is I don't know what to do. Ascot had helped last night, but this couldn't be a normal thing. At least not until I know if he likes me as I like him, or if he just sees me as a friend.  
  
But I could worry about that later. Right now I just want to enjoy the replenished feeling in my body. It feels so good to be well rested. Although I suddenly realize that I am quite hungry. My stomach grumbles in anger, shouting for food. I almost giggle.  
  
I yawn once and stretch my back out. I roll to my other side, my nightgown twisting around my waist and lifting higher.  
  
I suddenly find myself face to face with a chest. A masculine chest. Ascot's chest! What is he doing here? Didn't he go to his room after I fell asleep? Not that I mind in the least that he was here all night. I'm just confused.  
  
My eyes move up his chest to his face. His eyes are closed lightly, his breathing was slow and steady. He appears to be asleep. But it's well after noon. Does he sleep that late? Possibly.  
  
My eyes move back down to his chest. I watch the steady rise and fall of his chest for a few moments before moving closer. I can feel his hands sliding around my middle back. I quick glance at his face shows that he wasn't asleep.  
  
I smile lightly. "What are you doing here?" I ask in a voice hoarse from finally getting to rest.  
  
"It seemed like a much more inviting idea to stay here than to return to my cold bed."  
  
I smile again. That makes perfect sense to me. But then again, I'm practically in love with this guy. Heck, I AM in love with him!  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" he asks with he slightest bit of worry showing in his eyes.  
  
"No, not at all," I reply, dangerously letting my feelings surface in my eyes.  
  
He smiles and moves his hands down my waist gently. I watch his expression as his hands find my bunched up nightgown around my waist. I can feel a couple stray fingers exploring to find that indeed my hips and below were bare save my underwear. I watch as the slightest tinge of red crosses his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.  
  
His hands move back up, obviously afraid to enter 'uncharted territory.' I nearly giggle. He's so cute when he's shy. But it gets a tad annoying sometimes. I still can't tell yet if he likes me or is just toying with my heart.  
  
I look back up at his eyes, looking into the beautiful green pools almost lovingly. I smile lightly as he looks back at me. The red tinge in his cheeks dissolves away.  
  
I sigh lightly and closes my eyes gently, resting my head against his chest. I never want to get up, but I can't just stay here all day. I am starving, as my obnoxious stomach reminds me. I bury my head lightly in Ascot's chest, wishing the world would just fade away and let me have this moment.  
  
But the world is a cruel thing. Suddenly a knock sounds at my door.  
  
"Umi, are you going to get up? It's way past noon!" Hikaru. At least she knocked. What would she have said if she saw me laying with Ascot like this? What would she think?   
  
"Um, I'm coming Hikaru," I call out, less than happy at my friends interruption of my moment with Ascot.  
  
"Well hurry up sleepy head," she calls back in her normal, bubbly tone.  
  
I sigh and look up at Ascot. He has the same look of worry mixed with relief that I'm sure I have after Hikaru nearly finding him here. But luck was on my side. What would Ascot have said if she did walk in? Would he have said he was just helping me, or would he tell her, like he told me, that he wanted to stay for the night? Rumors spread like wildfires in this castle, so I'm glad the problem didn't arise.  
  
Although irony loves to strike when everything is thought to be fine. Hikaru opens the door after a few moments. "Wake up Umi!"  
  
My eyes go wide. I can feel Ascot's grip become hesitant. Hikaru stands in the doorway, obviously surprised.  
  
"H-hello Hikaru," I say shakily. I swallow the knot of surprise in my throat. "I told you I'd be coming!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Umi. You too Sir."  
  
I nearly fell over, and I would have if the bed were not underneath me. "Sir? Hikaru, this is Ascot."  
  
I watch as her eyes get wide. "Oh," she says, obviously shocked. "Wow."  
  
I nearly glare. What was that supposed to mean? Wow? Wow what? Ascot and I are very close friends. It shouldn't be this much of a surprise that we spent the night together.  
  
"Hikaru, I think we should have a talk later," I tell her, not wanting her to get the wrong impression. She nods and backs out of the room.  
  
"I'll just be going now."  
  
I sigh again and look up at Ascot. His eyes are closed tightly. I look down sadly. In no time rumors will be around the castle, ready to haunt us when we go out there. How would I ever be able to face Ascot after this?  
  
"I'm sorry," he says. He's sorry? I'm the one who should apologize. He didn't do anything. "You told me to leave once you fell asleep, and if I had, this would not be an issue. I apologize."  
  
"No, Ascot. It's alright. I'll just explain to Hikaru that you were just helping me fall asleep. She'll understand."  
  
"I'm still sorry." That's so sweet of him to still be worried even after I told him it would be alright.  
  
I smile lightly. "You shouldn't be. Besides, I'm glad that you stayed tonight." I sigh lightly and hug him gently. "I guess we should get up though."  
  
Ascot nods. I close my eyes, enjoying the moment one last time before I sit up. I stare at the blankets as Ascot sits up with me. I lean against him lightly, suddenly wondering if I shouldn't have. Things are getting pretty heated here. I don't want to make him uncomfortable.  
  
My nerves settle as his arm holds my waist gently. I sigh again, wishing that the day didn't have to be here already. I watch Ascot as he slides to the edge of the bed, lifting the blankets off and moving his legs over the edge of the mattress. He stands and lifts his arms above his head, stretching out his back. I smile and move to the edge of the bed myself. Just as I'm about to shove the blankets away, I remember my nightgown. I quickly stand, letting the blankets slide off my waist as my nightgown straightens, covering me.  
  
I find myself stretching, my nightgown lifting up, but still covering me as my back cracks. Ascot sits on the edge of the bed and pulls on his white boots. I watch as he tucks the ends of his pants into the boots, letting them puff out slightly at the ends.   
  
Ascot looks up when he's done, catching me staring at him. I can feel the light shade of red dancing across my cheeks. He smiles and stands.   
  
"I guess I'll go now. I'm glad that I could help you."  
  
"Yes, thank you very much. I wish I could return the favor."  
  
"Think nothing of it." He smiles that beautiful smile of his. "I'm going to go get something to eat now."  
  
At the sound of food, my stomach growls loudly. I smile, trying to play it off. "Yeah, I'm going to be down there too, as soon as I change." I giggle slightly as Ascot blushes lightly. I don't see why he's blushing. I'm not at all ashamed. I was just asleep. Of course I'm going to be wearing a nightgown. It's not my fault that it's a little short on me!  
  
"Well, then, I'll let you change." He smiles again and walks to the door. I watch him as he twists the doorknob and walks out, closing the door gently behind him.  
  
I instantly sigh and fall back on my bed, my long hair flowing out around me. A huge grin makes its way on my face. I never imagined in a million years that something like that would ever happen! Ascot is so perfectly wonderful. He's respectful, nice, truthful, and don't forget gorgeous. Even my mother would love him. That is, if my mother could ever meet him.  
  
I sigh again and stand, walking to my dresser. I probably should get dressed before the sun sets.  
* * *  
  
I sigh lightly, watching the sun set from the garden. Here I was, bored out of my mind, not at all tired, and not wanting to go back to my empty room. I watch as the sun dips behind the horizon, letting it's slender rays wink out into the night sky, casting beautiful, uncharted shades of blues, pinks, and yellows onto the palette of dark blue.  
  
"It's beautiful," I whisper softly to myself. I sigh lightly and walk towards the fountain, standing in front of the icy water. I look down at the water pouring effortlessly down into the marble basin, shedding perfect rings across the surface.  
  
I sit on the edge of the fountain, the chill from the marble seeping through my skirt. I shiver slightly, pulling my jacket around me tighter. It's always so chilly out here, but it's much more welcoming than my room.  
  
I sigh and look down at the stone pathway. I know why I'm here. I'm secretly hoping that I'll find Ascot here. I just won't admit it to myself.  
  
I couldn't stop thinking about him all day. Am I in love? I can't tell. All I know is that I want him. Possibly even need him. He's exactly what I need. Hikaru had Lantis and Fuu had Ferio. Even Caldina had Lafarga. But I have nobody. But Ascot could be my somebody. He seems perfect for me. I never feel anger around or towards him. He is everything that I need. I only wish he felt the same.  
  
I sit on the fountain edge for a while, wondering if Ascot is going to be here tonight. I wouldn't be surprised if he isn't. Why would he want to run the risk of seeing me and my asking for his help again? I'm sure that he wouldn't want to spend half of his night with me again. But he did stay all night last night. He said he wanted to.   
  
I close my eyes, feeling the tears threatening to come out. I clench my eyes tightly. I don't want to cry. I've told myself before that I'm not going to cry over a guy. I'm stronger than that.  
  
No I'm not! I let the tears pour down my soft cheeks. Why do I feel this way about him? He's just a friend. I need to calm myself. What if he's out here? I don't want him to see me crying.  
  
I lift myself off the fountain, my skirt falling gently against my thighs, resting a few inches above my knees. I hug my jacket around me, letting my tears dampen my cheeks. I sigh shakily, trying to control my tears, and turn to go inside.  
  
I walk inside, letting the warmth force me to remove my jacket, tying the sleeves around my waist. I wipe off my cheeks, but new tears continue to fall down. I shrug them off and walk to my room.  
  
As I turn down the hall to my room, I stare at the ground. I feel like such a baby. I ruined last night for Ascot, and now I'll never be able to look him in the face again. I can't even believe that I slept with him last night. Oh, the things he must be thinking about me right now!  
  
I fall to the ground just outside of my door. My legs fold next to me and I hang my head in my hands, my hair falling off my shoulders and veiling my crying figure. I sit there and sob for a few moments, unable to even register my feelings.  
  
Then I feel two hands on my shoulders. I stop crying for a moment, staring into my palms. There is someone in front of me, holding my shoulders. Please let it be Hikaru or Fuu, just please don't let it be who I'm afraid that it is.  
  
"Umi?" Ascot. That's who I was afraid it was.  
  
I sigh shakily, trying to regain my composure. I look up, quickly wiping my cheeks, at least ridding them of the tears that already rest there, even though more are coming. "Ascot?" I watch him for a few moments, and quickly bury my face back in my hands, trying my hardest not to cry.  
  
"Umi, what's wrong?"  
  
I quickly bring my sobbing under control. "N-nothing. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see if you had been able to get to sleep. I knocked on your door and there was no answer so I decided to wait for a bit in case you had gone out."  
  
I look up at him. He actually came looking for me to see if I needed help again tonight? So all the bad things I was thinking about him are wrong? I throw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. I don't care if we are only supposed to be friends. I need a hug right now.  
  
I close my eyes, trying not to cry on his black turtleneck. I can feel his arms wrap around my waist gently. "Oh Ascot, thank you. You are truly a good friend."  
  
"Thank you Umi." I can almost hear the smile on his face. "Are you able to get to sleep tonight?"  
  
I sigh again. I know that he doesn't fully understand. "Ascot...... I really thank you for wanting to help. But..... it's more than just not being able to sleep." I bury my head lightly in his shoulder, not exactly wanting to look him in the face as I say this. "I'll never be able to get to sleep if I'm alone in my room, and I certainly cannot ask you to stay with me every night. I think that if I go long enough with being in my room alone that I'll be able to sleep there by myself."  
  
"Umi, I don't want you hurting yourself."  
  
"It's also more than that, Ascot." I clench my eyes shut, and pray that I don't start crying again. "I..... Ascot, I think I might feel stronger towards you than just friends."  
  
I can feel him tense beneath me. I try to pull away, but he holds me tighter.  
  
"Umi. All this time I've been afraid to tell you this, but, Umi, I love you."  
  
My eyes shoot open. I push him away for a moment, staring into his eyes. Those beautiful, jade green eyes. The pools that read deep into his very soul. I can see the truth in those eyes. He feels the same for me as I feel for him.  
  
I hug him tightly, my eyes closing just as tight. I can feel him return the hug. "Ascot, that's exactly what I was trying to say. I love you too."  
  
"Umi, I want to help you. I want to be with you."  
  
I pull away slightly and look back at his eyes. I lean forwards, my eyes closing gently as my lips run along his lightly, then they pull tight, kissing him strongly. I've never kissed anyone or been kissed by anyone the way we are kissing right now. The intense passion, the love surrounding our very souls. I can feel our magic bonding, growing with each other. This intense feeling explains to me why Fuu and Hikaru always want to spend all their time with Ferio and Lantis.  
  
As we slowly break off the kiss, I can almost feel the reluctance in his muscles. I open my eyes slowly and smile at him. It was a loving smile. No one has ever gotten a smile like that from me. I watch as he smiles back in the same manner. That smile all but melts my heart.  
  
He takes my hand and helps me stand up. I stand and continue holding his hand. I smile and lead him to my bedroom. We enter silently. I know things are going to change now. For one thing, I will never have another lonely night. 


End file.
